1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an image display system and a display driving module thereof, and more particularly, relates to an image display system with electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection function and a display driving module thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in an image display system, an ESD protection test is usually required after manufacturing process of a display driving chip for driving a display panel is completed. The ESD protection test includes, for example, inputting a test signal to a test pad, so as to test a capability to withstand electrostatic discharge for the display driving chip. The display driving chip with poor capability to withstand electrostatic discharge is prone to damages during the test. Therefore, in order to improve the capability to withstand electrostatic discharge for the display driving chip, a method of directly adjusting a layout area of original ESD protection devices inside the display driving chip is proposed in the conventional art. However, because such method may significantly increase an area cost for the display driving chip, it is still insufficient for practical application even though the capability to withstand electrostatic discharge for the display driving chip can be increased.